1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a diaper having wetness detectors, a system thereof and a wetness detecting method.
2. Related Art
The technology of disposing a detection device in a diaper to acquire information about whether the diaper should be changed has already been developed for years. Such detection devices may be electrode-lead type (applicable from the characteristic of electrical conductivity), coil type or chemical type. The electrode lead type was disclosed in ROC Utility Model Patent No. 422088, entitled “Paper diaper with a urination or excretion annunciator device”. In this patent, two conductive flat metal foils may be sandwiched between a waterproof layer and an absorption body of the paper diaper to serve as sensors. The outside parts of the two metal foils extend away from the front curvy side-edge of the paper diaper to connect to a controller. The controller is triggered as the two metal foils are conducted by the water absorbed by the absorption body when the paper diaper gets wet due to urination or excretion. Therefore, the efficacies such as easy fabrication, automatic mass production and cost down are achieved, and the problems of health safety and environmental protection are avoided.
The electrode lead type was also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,700,821, entitled “Method and device for determining the need to replace an absorbent article”. The coil type was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,715, entitled “System and method for assessing fluid distribution in a urine detection network”. The chemical type was disclosed in US Publication, Patent Application No. 20090157023, entitled “Urine volume hydration test”.